Warlocks flu
by Satyana
Summary: I had fought a lot of battles in my life – against demons, downworlders, even against some crazy siblings of Clary, but never before against a sick warlock – the toughest enemy you could imagine - and the problem was, it seemed as if he would win… Damn!


Warlocks flu

* * *

><p>I had fought a lot of battles in my life – against demons, downworlders, even against some crazy siblings of Clary, but never before against a sick warlock – the toughest enemy you could imagine - and the problem was, it seemed as if he would win… Damn!<p>

* * *

><p>Hey to you all, it's me again with a little story to cheer myself up, because poorly it seems as if I'm getting pretty sick :-( and so I had this idea that Magnus and Alec should suffer as well *muahaha*<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them…<p>

* * *

><p>The second I woke up this morning I just knew something horrible was going on. Not that kind of wrong as in "aliens had landed on earth and wanted to enslave human kind" – oh believe me I had wished for that to had happened, because that would had been easy to handle – but no, not such luck. No, it was worse, the second I woke up this morning, I heard a noisy cough from Magnus and my body froze in pure horror.<p>

Give me an apocalypse and I happily smile, because, well, it would be no big deal for me. I was used to that stuff happening all the time. But the universe was just a mean and bitter old lady who didn't know the word _mercy_ and who thought that it would be fun to give me the real drama – a flu-sick warlock – my darkest nightmare. Poor me…

I hadn't fully opened my eyes this morning yet, I had heard his first complain – whining number one out of two hundred sixtyeight by the end of the day from his living room. While I tried to get my body moving again after the instant icing of myself, I thought about ways to get out within seconds but realized that my escape way was of course blocked by the patient himself and Magnus hadn't taught me the portal spell yet - as if he knew that would happen soon and well, he knew me too – by the angels I would have used that spell within a blinking of an eye…

It's not that I didn't want to stand by his side in his darkest hours as well, I did of course, or that I didn't stand the thought of being near someone who was sick. That's really not the problem here, Magnus being sick was something totally different. Being with a flu infected _warlock_ was something I really HATED.

So here I was, still some sleeping sand in my eyes and hiding under the bed sheets as if I was six years old again, hoping he would just forget about my presence. But again, the mean old brat up there had other ideas and didn`t grant me luck, because I heard Magnus repeating his first complain. Well actually he started to hoarsely rerun his words that he wanted some green tea with fresh pressed lemon juice and two small cups of sugar asap, but all he got to manage was a load sneeze and well, now the _real_ fun began. And with fun I meant the kind of shit that let my deep love towards him go through a warzone with a size as big as the States and of course the walking would be by foot….

The moment he sneezed I could feel the pressure of half a tonne of confetti landing on the blanket under which I still was hiding.

I rolled with my eyes and mumbled some really bad curses under the cover, because of my annoyance. I wasn't annoyed about him being sniffy or whiny or red-nosed, no, that would be adorable sweet. My annoyance was about the fact that whenever my normally sexy shiny boyfriend had a mundane flu, he developed a _really_ bad habit while being sick - he sneeze-summon a little cloud above my head which vomited over me where-fucking-ever I was.

Every time he sneezed, I felt as if I was in the film _Jumanji_ and someone rolled the wrong dice number and therefore something really horrible had to happen like a horde of elephants ran through your bedroom or a silverback wanted to eat your right eyeball while you're still alive.

And if you had a gay warlock at your side it's pretty much the same, except that you will get overflowed by millions of rainbow colored confetti particles or pink glitter or magenta colored sugar candies and you and the room beneath you will look, as if you`re at a gay-pride-parade ,well without the pretty naked men walking down the street – why couldn`t he let rain down these naked men at me? For that I wouldn`t complain, but no, it had to be just the damn glitter, of course...

I closed my eyes under the blanket and breathed to three, already expecting the next sound of him, but it went quiet. I blinked with one eye from under my safety cover to overflew the damage the confetti had done to our bedroom. On every inch of the room there was a small layer of the small particles. Oh dear, it will take weeks to get the stuff out of every chink. I dumped the blanket away from me so that I had the chance to get up and more confetti landed on the small fur lying on the carpet next to the bed. With an irritated expression the Chairman blinked back at me and I mouthed a sorry. At least it wasn't my fault that the little cat was drowning in paper.

I looked towards the open door leading to the living room and the kitchen and I could hear the sizzling sound of the kettle. He made himself tea, that's a start I smiled to myself. Perhaps I should make him a hot bath and the spook should be over within an eye blink. But poorly I was wrong I realized when the whining sound coming from my lover was more nasal than before. He complained that he only had energy to boil the water by a flip of his fingers and now I had to make the rest of the tea.

And yes, I had to make a decision now. Do I run and save my life or do I stay and be his lifeline in this storm? Well, pretty tough question to decide while here we go again, Magnus loudly sneezed and the well-known cloud appeared above me and pinkish sparkling soap bubbles were softly floating down on me and burst with a quiet _plop_ the second, they landed on my hair wetting them with a glittery slime. Could it get any better today?!

The next step will be purple colored bunnies and the last time that happened, we had to take Chairman to a psychologist for weeks because the rabbits, well they weren't the nicest ones…. So I had to stop this all, at least for the sake of our sweet and innocent cat and I went to the kitchen to obey - damn my obedient- and of course I made him the delicious tea ever and walked towards the couch where my patient was lying under four woolen blankets. He looked really sick and I had instantly pity with him. I sat next to him and passed him the hot mug.

Carefully he brought it towards his mouth and zipped from it in blizz.

"Thank you, Alec." It was barely possible to hear his croaky whisper. "You're welcome, love. And be careful. Drinking and sneezing wouldn`t be fun, you could easily burn yourself."

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd." He sheepishly smiled.

"Well, do I look that old to you?" I played a hurt face and tried to steal a kiss from the man under me.

And yet again my love towards him was under strong friendly fire, because as he leant in, he sneezed all over me and I was too shocked to realize what in that second had happened, because first I was now the one to complain through a deep _yuck _sound and while closing my eyes, I immediately awaited the sound of rabbits falling down on the couch, but nothing happened, no cloud and no bunnies. What was that?

I opened my eyes and blinked into the room as well did Magnus and what we saw was beyond strangeness. We were on the couch anymore, well we weren't in his apartment anymore.

The room around us looked like the library of the Institute and both of us went pale. Okay, well that was definitely new and on Magnus face I saw a slight disorder about that too. Should I get worried about that?

I turned my gaze around and my breathing stagnated as I looked into well-known green eyes.

"Uhm, well it's none… of my business…. but, uhm, care to… to explain that, Alec?" Clary was stuttering with raised eyebrows and her book, she had held in her hands seconds before, fell to the floor out of shock by looking at Magnus and me. She was sitting at a table next to us and was now wildly gesturing between the two of us – a miffed Magnus, hiding himself under his blankets, and me, only covered with a yellow pajama with small giraffes printed on it and full with rainbow colored confetti and pink glittery slime on me and my hair.

Well this could be difficult to explain…

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. And if so, pleeeease write a review – you would make a sick girl very happy =^.^=<p> 


End file.
